Looks Like we Matched
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: Zero always though he and Kaname hated each other until one day Kaname kissed him. Zero cursed at him and Kaname ran away crying. That changes Zero's thoughts and he wanted to apologize, even if it hurt his pride. Kaname left him at a hotel restaurant place and Zero was mad. Then Cross sends them off on a matchmaking trip! What happens in the limo? ZeKa and a lil KaZe


_Looks Like we Matched_

Disclaimer! I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did Zero and Kaname would be together and so would Aidou and Kain along with Ichijo and Shiki!

So, I know a annoying pure blood dude named Kaname Kuran; he is Yuki's older bro. She wants us to be friends. Hello! We hate each other. Or so I thought until he pushed me up against a wall and kissed me. I had shoved him off in disgust. My opinion changed on him after that though. Cause when I cursed at him, tears streamed out of his eyes and he avoided me the rest of the week. So, I felt bad and wanted to apologize for being an asshole... Even if it hurts my pride. I asked Cross to make a dinner arrangement. Of course Kuran will be told I'm not going to be there since he's avoiding me.

"Please! I really need to see him so I can apologize for being an asshole." Cross tapped his foot on the floor staring at me with a mixed expression.

"One condition." Cross murmured. I stared at him and sighed.

"What?" I asked. Cross did one of his weird pose things.

"Call me father! For the rest of the week!" I coughed and Cross had a river of tears coming out of his eyes.

"Please father?" I said in a daddy's boy voice. You know how much this hurt my pride? A lot. Cross jumped squealing like one of Kuran's fangirls.

"I'll make the dinner you tell him to come over and tell him I won't be here. And when he gets here open the door, take him to the dining room and then make him stay their. When you hear a beep come in the kitchen and exit through the window. I'll go out to the dining room and continue on with my plan." I said. Cross nodded, but when I finished he looked at me with a serious look of curiosity.

"Zero, what are you going to say? He's been avoiding you all week. He might run away when he sees you. He is a very sophisticated man you know." I nodded and sighed.

"I'm going to do my best to try to get him to stop avoiding me. Surprisingly it's a little weird not arguing with him everyday." I mumbled the last part. Cross chuckled and I looked at him confused.

"What?" He stood up and took the phone from the stand. I followed him out to the main room. "What?" I asked again. He put a finger to his mouth making the shh noise.

"Ah, hello Kaname-kun I would like to invite you over for dinner. It won't be so loud and... Yeah anyways it won't be since Zero won't be here. He's out hunting. He's on a secret mission. Yuki might not be here, but I would love it if you would join me for a dinner." Cross smiled. I heard a cough on the other end. Cross nodded and laughed.

"Ok! See you then!" Cross hung up and looked at me.

"Zero, he wants to have dinner at a restaurant. I think he's afraid you might come home while having dinner." I sighed.

"Why does life have to be so complicated." I muttered. Cross tapped my shoulder.

"I have a wonderful plan!" Cross giggled. I groaned. Oh boy.

"Spill." I said.

Ok so I have to admit his plan wasn't that bad. I put on a easy take off suit just in case the restaurant was a cool and casual one. Cross was my chaperone driver he parked next to Kaname and Cross made sure I was able to hear the conversation.

"So which table did you reserve?" Cross asked. Kuran glanced at the vehicle suspiciously.

"Table 5." He replied. I wondered if he was lying or not so I just snuck in the restaurant and asked the waiter if Kuran had reserved table 5. He shook his head. I glanced out the restaurant window and saw Kuran looking at me. I gave a suspicious look and made a face that someone would have when they wonder why someone they know is at the location. Kuran looked pissed. I was surprised when he suddenly came storming over to the restaurant and he slammed the door open and grabbed my arm. He dragged me over to the waiter and then dragged me to a hallway which had a stairway. I tired to keep up with him, tripping several times since he had my hand. How long is this staircase anyways? I glanced at Kuran panting a little since he was practically running. We finally made it... To the last freaking floor! This building is fucking tall! Kuran dragged me to the only room on the floor. The room is huge! And when I say it's huge I mean its HUGE! Kuran shoved me into the bathroom and started ripping my clothes off along with his own. I just let him since I had already hurt him. He picked me up, which made me blush and set me in the shower going in after. I watched as he turned the water on and it poured down on us. I shivered a little since it was cold. Kuran stared at me like a wolf does when it sees its prey.

"Kuran? Um.. I want to apologize for last week. I was an asshole and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry." Kuran didn't move or even seem to have heard me. I reached up to touch his shoulder but he grabbed my wrist pulling me forward.

"Does this hurt your pride?" He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I gulped. He was acting weird.

"Yes..." I replied. I heard a deep chuckle. I glanced at him but all I could see was his hair.

"Really? I'm surprised you would risk hurting your petty human pride." I was suddenly pushed down on the bath floor water pouring on Kuran and dripping on to me. He looked pissed.

"K-Kuran?" I mumbled.

"Why? Why is that when it comes to you I get so worked up? Why is it that whenever I see you I wanna kiss you?" Kuran clenched his teeth and buried his face at the crook of my neck. I stared up at the roof processing what he just said. I gasped making Kuran shift a little. He said he wanted to kiss me? Ugh... This will hurt my pride even more.

"Kiss me." I said. Kuran sat up and looked at me with those garnet eyes.

"Are you sure? I might not just give you a normal kiss." He said.

"Just...just kiss me." I said. I didn't need to say it again. His lips touched mine in a flash. I gasped when I felt his knee touch my bare little guy. Kuran took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly as he explored the inside of my mouth. When he pulled away a chain of saliva held us together. He stared down at me. I blushed embarrassed about what we just did. He smiled and grabbed a soap bar.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he started running it over me. He chuckled.

"Washing you." He replied. I blushed and allowed him to wash me. He chuckled and leaned down licking my neck. I was about to turn my head to see what he was doing when he suddenly bit me. I gasped and gripped his bare shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I gasped. He continued to drink my blood and I squirmed a little.

"Kaname!" I heard Cross's voice from the bedroom. Kaname froze, sighing. He pulled away, licking the pierce marks. He stood up and told me to take a shower. I watched as he slipped his clothes on quickly.

"Yes Chairman Cross?" I heard Kaname's voice.

"You dragged Zero here with you. What are you going to do with him?" I heard Cross ask him. I didn't get to hear Kaname's reply so I tiptoed over to the door, being careful not to slip.

"Zero...away..." I could only hear a few words. They were practically whispering.

"Yes, Chairman Cross. Thank you." Kaname murmured. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and backed away.

"I..." I heard Kaname's voice.

"I know." Cross's voice was calm and loud enough for me to hear.

"K-Kuran." I mumbled as he opened the door looking a little gloomy. I realized I was still naked and blushed covering it. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Kiryuu, I probably caused you some trouble. Here is some of your clothes. Good night." He said turning around. My eyes widened and I moved forward to grab his arm but slipped and fell. I looked up seeing him stop, but he only opened the door and left me lying on the bathroom floor wet, cold and kinda hungry.

...5 days later...

I woke up feeling groggy and groaned when Yuki opened the door and walked over to my window moving the curtain so the sunlight came in and beamed on my face.

"Zero! Wake up! Kaname Sempai is leaving on a business trip! Your going to be his guard!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. I sat up immediately, we hadn't even talked since that day and now I'm suddenly his freakin body guard.

"Tell them to find someone else to do it." I growled laying back down.

"Nope! Your the only one available to do the job!" Yuki said. I groaned again and sat up shooing her out of my room.

"Jeez, leaving me and now expects me to guard him? What a bastard!" I growled pulling on some clean jeans and long sleeved shirt that was kind of loose. The usual clothing for me. I stuffed some clothing into the bag I use whenever I go on a trip for a hunting mission. I grumbled about how much of an asshole Kuran is and always will be. I came out of my room and ran into Cross.

"Ah! Zero your awake! You better hurry up! You know Kaname can't stand waiting!" Cross cheered. I growled and turned around seeing the pureblood standing by the car and talking to Yuki.

"He doesn't seem to be minding." I snapped. Cross stopped smiling.

"Are you mad at him Zero?" Cross asked with a serious face.

"No. Why would I be? It's not worth wasting my time on being mad at a pureblood." I said walking away from Cross. Of course I was mad! Who wouldn't be mad after something like that happens!?

"Hello Kiryuu." Kuran murmured in that annoying voice. I ignored him and he hugged Yuki saying good bye.

"Come back quickly!" She shouted. He nodded that stupid 'just for Yuki' grin on his face. I looked away feeling a pang of jealousy. I shook my head. Jealousy? Are you kidding me? As if I would be jealous over that!

"Ready Kiryuu?" Kuran asked. I scoffed.

"Shut up! Lets just hurry up and get going!" I snapped. He looked slightly amused and I tried to ignore it. He told me to get into the car first, which I did and he got in after me.

"Why do I have to ride in the same vehicle as you?" I muttered. He looked at me, but didn't answer.

"Because you're his guard." I heard Cross say. I glared at him and he just smiled.

"Have a safe trip!" Cross exclaimed waving. I growled.

"If I'm around you it won't be safe because I'll be the one killing you!" I hissed. Kuran smirked.

"Kill me." I stood up, it was a limo for Pete's sake I could do whatever I wanted. The limo was moving and we were in the woods. I climbed up on Kuran and straddled his hips. I pulled out my bloody rose.

"Die." I said pressing it to his heart. If he had one.

"What's wrong Kiryuu? Can't do it?" Kuran's mouth touched my ear and I fell backwards touching my ear.

"I-I can do it!" I held up the bloody rose. Kuran climbed on top of me, snatching my wrists and holding them up above my head. I blushed, squirming beneath him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I hissed. He just smirked and licked his lips.

"Kiryuu... This trip isn't really a 'protect Kaname' trip. It's a matchmaking trip." Kuran murmured. I struggled glaring up at him.

"Matchmaking trip? Hah! As if Cross would send me on one..." I stopped. He would. "We're both dudes though! We can't possibly go out with one another!" I exclaimed. Kuran sighed.

"Dudes? Seriously Zero?" Ah yes. That's right. Kuran doesn't use terms like 'dude' or 'man' or even 'chicks' because he's so old fashioned.

"I'm sorry Kuran, but I don't use you language sometimes. Would you rather I said I this way, 'we're both men though'" I snapped. Kuran looked totally amused. Matchmaking trip? If it was a matchmaking trip than I wasn't going. I struggled with all my might hoping to get out from under him so I could jump out of the car. He stared down at me.

"Zero..." Kuran leaned down his face only centimeters away. I turned so my face was facing the door. Kuran gripped my wrists with one hand and used the other to grab my chin and force me to look at him.

"Zero... I... I'm sorry... But..." He looked down and clenched his teeth.

"Kuran?" I asked leaning up a little, our upper bodies touching. He gazed into my eyes and he looked a little nervous.

"Is it ok... To..." I was surprised when a bead of sweat formed at his temple.

"Just tell me Kuran." I murmured. Kuran pressed against me our lower body pressed up against each other. I was surprised when I felt something hard. I stared at Kuran who closed his eyes the head of sweat trailing down. I smirked and rubbed up against it. Kuran opened his eyes a little, and I noticed a little bit of desire in his eyes. I smirked and did it again, weakening his grip on my wrists,

"Z-Zero... I-" I did it again and he let go of my wrists and put the hand on my shoulder. With his other he put it on the floor of the limo. I smirked and reached out and touched his hard on. He put the hand that was on his shoulder to his mouth to stifle his moan. I grabbed his hand and removed it from his mouth.

"Kuran, let me hear your sounds." I whispered. Kuran blushed and glanced down.

"But the driver..." He whispered. I sighed.

"Driver?" I called.

"What is it?" The driver replied. I looked at Kuran and then I said it.

"You hear anything... Put something in to block out your hearing." I told him. He put in some head phones and blasted his music. I looked at Kuran who was gazing at me. He had a tint of red on his cheeks and I slid my hands into his pants. He yelped in surprise when I flipped us over so I was on top. Kuran struggled and struggled but I wasn't going to let him move. I stroked his member and he groaned out loud.

"Z-Zero." He whimpered when I squeezed it. I felt pre cum at the tip and wiped it with my finger. Kuran twitched and leaned against the seat.

"Kura-" He interrupted me.

"Please... Call me Kaname.." He groaned. I smirked.

"Kana-me." I whispered in his ear seductively. Kaname tried to slide my jacket off and I let him.

"Nngh!" Kaname moaned and looked at me with those desire-full garnet eyes. I ripped his pants off and smirked as he turned beat red and tried to cover himself. Grabbed his arms and smiled.

"Don't cover the beauty." I murmured seductively. Kaname groaned as I stroked his member. I used my other hand to rip open his shirt.

"Nngh! Mm... " Kaname groaned. "Zero!" Kaname whimpered when I latched onto his nipple. He slid a hand up my shirt and I groaned at the feel of his fingers on my skin.

"Kaname.. You're so adorable..." I whispered in his ear and nipped at it. Kaname suddenly got vicious. He tore my shirt off. I stared at him surprised. He looked at me innocently.

"It's not fair I'm the only one showing skin." He murmured. I smirked and looked over Kaname's almost naked body and then mine. I was half naked, still wearing my pants. Kaname looked to and reached out to unbutton my pants. I watched him intently as he unzipped them to. He looked at me pleadingly, asking me to take them off, which I ended up doing. Kaname looked happy and gripped my erection. I gasped when he started stroking it.

"Kaname..." I groaned. He then leaned down and licked the head. I groaned loudly and Kaname then took it in whole. I tangled my hands in his hair and bucked my hips.

"Nnn... Kanamee!" I moaned. He sucked on it and I was in complete bliss. I knew I was about to reach my limit. "I'm coming!" I yelled and Kaname swallowed it all. I stared at him as he licked his lips.

"That was amazing." I told him. He smiled and I leaned down, crashing my lips against his. He moaned as I reached under him, sliding a finger inside him. He tensed a little and I nipped at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for me and I slid my tongue into his mouth. He froze when I added a second finger. I pulled away a little.

"Relax Kaname." I whispered, scissoring my fingers. He stared at me and groaned in pleasure.

"Hah-aah!" He moaned. I added a third finger and he cried out slightly. I lifted his legs up over my shoulders and positioned myself at his entrance. I slowly pushed myself inside him and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Nn! Z-Zero! It hurts!" He cried. I shushed him.

"Shh, Kaname it'll hurt at first, but you'll get used to it." I told him. He nodded and I slowly pulled out and shoved back in. Kaname's fingernails dug into my back as I thrusted in and out of him. He moaned really loud, gasping in pleasure. I could tell he was seeing stars. I hit his sweet spot.

"Nngh! Aahh! Zero! Faster!" He commanded.

"Your wish is my command." I murmured thrusting faster. He was so beautiful. I couldn't believe I was doing this though. Aren't we supposed to hate each other? I felt myself reaching a climax and Kaname and I both yelled.

"I'm coming!" We came at the same time and I panted.

"I-I love you Zero." I froze and looked at Kaname. He was looking the other way, blushing furiously. I chuckled and kissed down his jaw. I licked his neck and my eyes turned red.

"Can I?" I asked. Kaname nodded and I opened my mouth and my fangs grazed over the skin on his neck. I licked the spot before sinking my fangs into his neck. He gasped out in pleasure and I could tell he was getting hard again. I smirked and drank his blood while at the same time thrusting in and out of him again. Care for another round Kaname?

Next day...

I stared out the window thinking about what me and Kaname had done; I blushed. It seemed as though we had reversed roles and I suddenly ended up becoming the seme. Damn though, he was absolutely beautiful. I sighed dreamily and glanced down at Kaname. His head was on my lap and he was sleeping soundly. He had gotten pretty tired after our naughty limo sex. I stared at him. I think I love him. I think I love this damn pureblood. Looks like we matched up, that's what this trip was supposed to be, a matchmaking trip. I smiled slightly and leaned down, pressing my lips to his ear.

"I love you."

**The end! I had started writing this like months ago and just worked on it various days and I finally finished it! Yay! I hope you people liked it and please review/favorite it! It would make me very happy :D thanks for reading and sayonara!**


End file.
